


Welcome to Inquisitor Artemis Spa

by Lylie_lyn



Series: Lylie's Oneshots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylie_lyn/pseuds/Lylie_lyn
Summary: A fluffy short one shot about one of Kawereen's arts, involving Artemis Trevelyan and the Commander enjoying some relaxhttp://kawereen.tumblr.com/post/164606184712/welcome-to-inquisitor-artemis-spa-where-hair





	Welcome to Inquisitor Artemis Spa

The sun was setting behind the icy tops of the Frostback Mountains when Artemis and her party came back to Skyhold after a short trip to the Hinterlands. She dreamt of a hot bath since the moment they left the Hinterlands to go back home and finally, her dream was going to become real.

Artemis left her bow and arrows on the sofa in her quarters and stretched trying to drive away that sensation of fatigue pressing on her shoulders. She took off the jacket, the metallic parts of her armour and the boots until she remained only with her grey shirt, trousers and barefoot.

“I definitely need a bath”, she thought while tiding up her dark hair in a bun and heading towards the door next to her bed, but her thinking immediately aimed at something else. In Artemis’ mind, perfection would have been diving into the hot water of a thermal bath and relaxing until the moment when Cullen would have joined her, walking gloriously naked towards her with steam lightly touching his toned muscles…

Artemis was overjoyed by that sudden daydream, she wished it was true as much as she wished to run to Cullen in a glance. But looking at her clothes all covered in dust and dirt, she assumed Cullen shouldn’t see her that way.

“No, Arry. You must be all lovely and scented if you want to see Cullen! First work, then play”, she reproached herself and opened the door.

She stopped. In the pale and warm light coming in through the window, she saw her wooden bathtub already occupied by someone else. The shape of a smile appeared on her lips as she saw the handsome Commander relaxing into the warm water, with his eyes shut and a rare peaceful expression on his face like he hadn’t heard her opening the door. Artemis was happy to see that he accepted her invitation to use her bathtub as if it were his, but what made her happier was to catch him in a moment when his delightful traits didn’t show any worry for duties, war or else.

She sneaked silently into the shadows until she reached him from behind and stopped next to his shoulders. Artemis sat on the border of the bathtub and giggled when she noticed Cullen’s knees emerging from the water as the tub was a little too small for him. The sound of her voice made Cullen suddenly open his eyes, catching her light blue gaze in the faint light.

"Welcome to Inquisitor Artemis Spa, Commander", she began as a smile was widening on Cullen’s lips. "I bet you’re enjoying your stay".

"Oh I totally do, Inquisitor Artemis". Artemis planted a kiss on his cheek and stood up.

"I can see that. Well, now you have the chance to try one of the best treatments that my Spa offers". Cullen looked at her with curious eyes.

"That is…?".

Artemis did not answer. She took the soap bar and started stroking his golden curly hair until foam and bubbles formed on his head. Artemis felt him relaxing at the feeling of her hands massaging his scalp.

"Mmm this treatment feels pretty nice, indeed>>, he said, his warm voice filling her ears. She chuckled and then started modelling his hair in the strangest shapes. <

"Wait, what are you doing now?".

"Hair origami!", Artemis uttered in happiness, but Cullen didn’t look convinced at all.

"Hair…what?!".

She straightened his hair vertically and holding a laughter back, she took the mirror on a shelf and gave it to him. An expression of pure horror transformed Cullen’s face and Artemis burst out laughing, then kneeled next to him and leant her cheek against his, seeing the reflection of her face into the mirror together with him.

"Maker’s breath! This should be a… “hair origami”?".

"Yay! And you look beautiful". Cullen looked at Artemis through the mirror.

"As you do".

Artemis put the mirror back on the shelf, then sighed.

"But I’m dirty now! You are all lovely and perfumed…". A naughty smile drew on Cullen’s lips and suddenly, he grabbed her waist with his muscular arms and pulled Artemis into the tub with him.

She yelled in surprise, but as soon as their eyes met they laughed together.

"I assume that’s no more a problem", Cullen said, his voice sexier than ever and he looked at her as he could undress her only with his amber eyes. Artemis felt hot even with the wet clothes stuck to her skin.

Then they kissed passionately.


End file.
